


归家

by Athou



Series: 世界线变动率为1.247616%的银河故事 [2]
Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27099085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athou/pseuds/Athou
Relationships: Siegfried Kircheis/Reinhard von Lohengramm, Wolfgang Mittermeyer/Oskar von Reuenthal
Series: 世界线变动率为1.247616%的银河故事 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977955
Kudos: 1





	归家

今天是国务尚书办公室连续第九个工作日准时下班。  
作为全帝国最为忙碌的办公室之一，一向以要忍受尚书本人的迷之冷笑癖和工作非常繁忙闻名于政府各大机构中，这么一个堪比军务省的可怕之地，竟然连续九个工作日按时下班了，一时间在各大办公室中传为奇谈。  
而处在奇谈中心的国务尚书，奥斯卡·冯·罗严塔尔只是整理好当天的文件，告知秘书今天就到这里了，就和平常一样信步离开了办公室。  
地上车的路线是设定好回家的，米达麦亚不在费沙，罗严塔尔也就不必绕道去找他。天已经擦黑，他无聊的托着腮帮子看着路上再熟悉不过的风景，再一次认识到了和米达麦亚在一起的这些年，他对他的影响和改变总是无形却深刻的，只有当其中一方不在身边时，这种变化才尖锐的凸显出来。  
很早以前，他会先去找米达麦亚，有时候开车，有时候溜达过去，等那个认真的工作狂处理完事情，然后一起坐车回家，或者干脆直接在外面吃饭，然后打车。后来和平到来的太久了，国务省的事情往往比宇宙舰队的多，和平带来的改变是加班的一方从宇宙舰队变成了统帅本部，后来变成了国务省。  
罗严塔尔并不感到疲倦，但还是在地上车上睡着了，滴滴响的到达提示叫醒了他。他们在费沙拥有一座二层小楼，距离工作地点不过四十分钟的车程。本来新帝国的元帅们没有必要住在这栋有点委屈他们的建筑里，但是米达麦亚很喜欢这里，平民出身的元帅对贵族的大庄园没什么好感，私密性很好的社区和安静的环境，以及适中的距离让他选择了这里，而对于他的伴侣，罗严塔尔睡哪都是睡，只要睡在米达麦亚旁边就好。  
天黑了，但是小楼没有开灯。菲利克斯不知道和亚历山大皇子偷偷商量了什么，一起报考了海尼森著名的中学还通过了考试，一溜烟地跑到了旧同盟，得知此事的罗严塔尔看着一脸无辜的陛下（姓吉尔菲艾斯的那位）和一脸无奈的伴侣，只好让老执事夫妇去海尼森照顾小鬼们。看着黑漆漆的客厅，罗严塔尔还是心里骂了一句臭小鬼。  
骂完儿子的国务尚书不知道为什么获得了幼稚的快感，有点开心地换了衣服去洗澡。漂亮的长发滴着水，跟随主人的移动轨迹在浴室和卧室之间的路上留下不少痕迹，米达麦亚不在家，没有人抱怨他这种糟蹋地板和执事劳动成果的行为，最后他糟蹋完客厅的地板，顶着湿乎乎的脑袋坐在沙发上打开电视，顺带给自己倒了一杯上次开封的红酒。  
电视上正在播放着最近的大事：新帝国的共治者、皇帝的伴侣吉尔菲艾斯陛下已经抵达海尼森，开始为期一个月的考察；宇宙舰队司令长官米达麦亚于几日前离开费沙，进行全宙域巡航，现已到达某某星域并参观了当地打击宇宙海盗的成果展……这家电视台还专门请了时事评论员，就狮子之泉最近的行动进行一番评述。罗严塔尔很少认真看新闻，主要是由于他就处在新闻的中心，实在是没必要看别人报道他熟悉的工作和熟悉的人，虽然以往这个时候他们也会开着电视，但是他的注意力都放在了帮他吹头发的伴侣上，他对他总是最有吸引力的那个，电视的声音只是一个背景音乐。  
微凉的酒灌入空空的胃，饶是英明神武的国务尚书，他也不是铁做的。罗严塔尔起身觅食，有些懊恼的意识到他的头发还没干。这就是米达麦亚不在的尴尬情况，他不在你连个头发都不想吹，真是个坏习惯，他对自己说，然后傲慢的哼了一声去对付自己抗议的胃。  
家用机器人今天做了蛋包饭，菜单是米达麦亚离开之前设定的，并且反复叮嘱他老大不小的人了要好好吃饭，于是今天的饭旁边还贴心的配了番茄酱，他是把自己当菲尼那个臭小子了么，吃之前应该用番茄酱挤个桃心在上面？人挺大的但是心理年龄不一定有多大的国务尚书用勺子戳了戳饭，还是踏实的吃掉了。  
回到住所、洗澡、喝点酒或者吃点饭，是奥斯卡·冯·罗严塔尔偶尔不鬼混的单身时间里再普通不过的流程。他对于家没有什么概念，奥丁的老宅是一个黑洞，他拼命的想要逃离，后来加入军队，战争的刺激让他不在乎在哪睡觉，只是一个休息的场所而已，是军官宿舍还是某个高档酒店，亦或是某个阵地的战壕，这些他都可以接受，所以在和米达麦亚确定关系后，他的伴侣选这栋小楼时还怕他有些挑剔，但罗严塔尔却表现的非常不在意，但他后来不得不承认，这里确实像他的家。菲利克斯和两位父亲住在一起的时候，他们会一起吃晚饭，聊学校的事、聊一些孩子可以知道的国家的事，后来菲尼去海尼森上学，他们两个在家表现的更加肆无忌惮，情场退役高手总能给他的伴侣带来一些新刺激。除了罗严塔尔工作的地方，这栋不起眼的小楼确确实实是他的身影停留的最多的地方。  
疾风之狼从不为那点家长里短的事耽误工作，所以人狼起飞后国务尚书才收到了来自伴侣的简讯，内容无外乎还是那些，叮嘱他不要加班和难为下属，好好吃饭不然胃病又要犯了。疾风之狼离开家的九天里，一直不怎么听话但是这次福至心灵的国务尚书真就老老实实的下班，回到他们的小楼、他们的家。唠叨他不要湿着头发到处走的米达麦亚，帮他吹头发的米达麦亚，和他碰杯的米达麦亚，趴着他睡成一坨的米达麦亚，早上起来头发乱翘的米达麦亚……这些身影拼凑成了他对家的基本认知，更不要说后来还有了个菲利克斯给他花式“添堵”，小男孩丰富了家的色彩，也丰富了他们的生活。  
对着他们的合照举起酒杯，罗严塔尔意识到，这个家真的挺好的，以及，他想他了。  
国务尚书真的很少用“回家”这个词，他本以为“家”离他实在是太远了，不过这次，他决定以后多用用。

“所以你既然挺爱这个家的，能不能稍微从物理层面上爱护一下？”很久以后得知罗严塔尔想法的米达麦亚，在看到某人第无数次湿着头发到处走的时候，如是抱怨道。

END.


End file.
